This R34 application develops a provider-administered intervention to improve medication adherence and persistence in caregivers and their children with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). Utilizing the Theory of Planned Behavior (TPB) (Fishbein & Ajzen, 1975; Ajjzen & Fishbein, 1980) and Communication Theory (CT), we propose a conceptual framework and intervention modeled from HIV research. Although inadequate adherence and persistence prevents children with ADHD from realizing the full therapeutic benefits of stimulant pharmacotherapy and contributes to poor long-term outcomes, stimulant noncompliance rates range from 20-65% (Swanson et al., 2003); moreover, compliance tends to decline over time and treatments are often maintained for only a few months. Although efforts to adequately address this clinical problem are limited, major theoretical and methodological advances in the development of HIV behavior change interventions could potentially improve treatment outcomes in children with mental health problems. The present approach will build on adaptations of TPB and CT, identifying parents and providers as key change agents (Jaccard & Dittus, 2003; Jammot et al., 2003). During Phase I of the proposed study (6 months), which involves focus groups with 10 psychiatrists and 90 parents of children (6-11 years) with ADHD, we identify specific attitudes, beliefs, subjective norms, and barriers that underlie adherence to medication treatments. In Phase II (6-12 months), we utilize this information to develop and administer surveys to a cross-sectional sample of 120 parents. In Phase III (12-36 months), we use survey results to create a clinician-initiated intervention that is tailored to needs of children with ADHD and their parents. The study addresses 2 specific aims: AIM 1: To identify factors associated with medication adherence and persistence using constructs from the Theory of Planned Behavior (i.e., attitudes, expectancies, subjective norms, self-efficacy, and barriers) and classic communication theory (what is said, how it is said, who says it to whom, when it is said) in a survey of 120 parents of children with ADHD who have been diagnosed within an 18 month period and identified from open and closed medical records. AIM 2: To use information from Aim 1 to develop and pilot an ADHD medication adherence intervention and parent educational toolkit in a 6-month RCT of 40 parents of medication naive children with ADHD. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]